SAO: Suicidal Samurai
by Minakoto Yukisato
Summary: Yoshitsune is a depressed loner who fights with no regard for his own life. Along the way, he'll meet people that may change his mind. OCxStrea OCxOC KiritoxAsuna Collaboration story with Immortal Thunder. She writes her OC's side of the story and I write mine
1. Chapter 1

SAO: Suicidal Warrior

**A/N: Hello, readers! This is Rwanime442 with a Sword Art Online Story, which is my favorite anime. I know I said I was going to release a Dangan Ronpa story next, but sorry to say, it's taking longer to make this story than I thought. I may have it out by the end of January.**

**Before I start the story, I'm gonna give you a profile of my OC.**

**Real name: Yukine Koizumi**

**SAO name: Yoshitsune**

**Birthday: May 14**

**Age: 14**

**IRL appearance:**

**height: 5,4**

**weight: 120 LBS**

**hair: strawberry blonde, Minato Arisato-styled hair**

**eyes: emerald green**

**likes: rock music, being alone, ramen**

**dislikes: bullies, Pkers, guilds**

**One other thing before I start, I just realized I never did a disclaimer, never. So, here's the first; I don't own SAO or the characters except for my OC's. I wish I did though. If I did, I wouldn't have Sachi die. I still cry every time I hear her message to Kirito. *sobs***

"I'm home." A boy coming in through the door said. "Not like anyone cares..." He said. He had strawberry blonde hair and emerald green eyes. His name was Yukine Koizumi, fourteen years old. He normally wasn't excited about anything, but today was different. Today was the official release of the world's most anticipated game, the first VRMMORPG known as Sword Art Online. Last month he and 999 other players were randomly picked to beta test it. Since he was a beta tester, he received a copy in the mail for free. He couldn't wait any longer to play it. He went upstairs to his room, connected his Nervegear to the internet and installed the SAO cartridge into it. He also attached his MP3 to it so he could listen to music while he's playing.

Yukine never had many happy moments in his life. He was never really loved by his parents. They would force him to study non-stop, and beat him when he never got good grades at school. He never had any friends, either. He would constantly be bullied at school. He hated reality. His only escape was his music and gaming. They didn't care what music he listened to, but he was strictly forbidden from games. He would play them behind their backs, like when they weren't home or were asleep.

He lied down in his bed and put the nervegear on his head. He logged into his old beta account, using his usual online name, Yoshitsune, and said, "Link start!"

He was then surrounded by colorful pixels and a blinding light. When the light faded, he found himself in a retangular area. He assumed it was town square. His avatar was about the same height as him, long silver hair, a purple tunic, a leather chestguard, black trousers, and brown boots. "Wow, this is even better than I remembered..." He mused to himself. His surroundings looked realistic, he could feel his hands, and could smell the air.

"It's good to be back." He said with a smirk.

"Hey, is that you, Yoshitsune?" A voice from behind him said. He turned around to see two guys. One guy had black hair and black eyes, a blue tunic, leather chestguard, and black trousers. The other one had long red and black eyes, had a bandana on his forehead, a white tunic, black leather chestguard, and brown trousers.

"Heh, I figured you'd be here, Kirito." Yoshitsune said.

"I could say the same thing about you." The boy named Kirito said with a smirk.

"You a beta tester, too?" The unfamiliar guy asked.

He nodded. "Yoshitsune." He simply said.

"Oh, I'm Klein, nice to meet you, too." The guy name Klein said. "He's not into introductions much, is he?" He asked, whispering to Kirito.

"Pretty much." The black hair boy answered.

"I'm showing this guy here the ropes, want to come along with us?" Kirito asked.

Yoshitsune shrugged. "Why not." He said. He accepted Kirito's party request and the three went to the fields.

A few minutes later

"Ohh!" Klein yelled as he was hit by a boar and comically fell on his butt. "This guy's pretty tough." He said.

"Not really. Frenzy Boars are one of the weakest monster in SAO. Their perimeters are equilivant to slimes." Kirito said.

"Are you kidding me?! I thought that was a mid-level boss or something." Klein said.

"There's a simple way to defeat them." Yoshitsune said.

"You mean one of those sword skills?" He asked.

He nodded, and then walked to one of the Frenzy Boars. "Watch." He then activated the skill Vertical. His katana glowed red and he delivered a vertical slash to the boar's body, cutting it's HP in half and also stunning it.

"That was cool! Will you show me?" Klein asked excitedly.

Yoshitsune sighed and showed Klein how to do it step by step.

"Alright, I got this." He got into his stance. His katana started glowing red and he delivered a Vertical to the boar, taking out its remaining HP. It then fell to the ground and exploded into blue pixels.

"I did it! This game is awesome!" Klein was as giddy as a school girl.

_This guy may be a beginner, but he learns quickly. He'll be a really good player someday. _He thought to himself.

"Thanks a lot for teaching me, guys, but I gotta log out. I got a pizza that's supposed to be delivered to my house at 5:30." He opened up his menu, but couldn't find the log out button.

"Hey, guys, where's the log out button?" He asked.

"It should be under options." Kirito said.

"I checked options, but it's not there." Klein said.

Yoshitsune and Kirito both opened their menus to see if he was telling the truth. He was. Log out wasn't under options, in fact, it wasn't anywhere on the menu!

"There really is no log out button. What the hell?" Yoshitsune said.

"Do you think it's some kind of bug or something?" Klein asked.

"I sure hope so." Kirito said.

Just as he said that, there was an ominous ringing coming from the Town of Beginnings and a blue light started surrounding the three.

"What the hell's going on?!" Klein yelled.

"I think it's a forced teleportation!" Kirito said.

The three then suddenly appeared in town square. They weren't the only ones though, every other player was there, too.

"Is every player here?" Klein asked.

"Looks like it." Kirito replied.

Something about this situation really made Yoshitsune really nervous.

"Look up there!" A player yelled.

Everyone looked up in the sky to see a bunch of messages saying -Warning-, and -System Announcement-.

"Something's coming." Yoshitsune muttered.

The message signs opened up and a blood like substance oozed out of the them. The substance then took the form of a hooded man with no face.

"Is that the game master?" Yoshitsune asked.

After a few moments of disturbing silence, the hooded man spoke. "Greetings players. My name is Akihiko Kayaba, and I'm the only one with full control of this world."

_Akihiko Kayaba? Isn't that the guy that created SAO and the Nervegear? _Yoshitsune thought to himself.

"I'm sure most of have noticed by now that the log out button is missing. I assure this not a defect. It is one of the features of Sword Art Online. You cannot log out on your own, the only to to escape is to clear the game."

"W-What?! That's impossible! I heard the beta testers couldn't even make it to Floor 10!" Klein yelled, panicking.

"You cannot remove the Nervegear on your own, nor can someone else on the outside. Should this be attempted, a sensor inside your Nervegear will activate microwave beam will burn your brain, ending your life. Sadly, this has been attempted, thus 213 players have retired forever."

"W-What the hell is he talking about? The Nervegear can't do that!" Klein said.

Actually, the Nervegear runs on microwaves. If the safety is disabled, it could do that." Kirito said.

"N-No way..."

"Also, there is no any means to revive someone. If your HP is reduced to 0, your avatar will be deleted forever and Nervegear will end your life. As I said, the only way to escape the game is to defeat the floor on on Floor 100. There is a floor boss on each floor, including here, Floor 1."

Yoshitsune couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why would Akihiko Kayaba do something like this.

"You must be wondering why, I, Akihiko Kayaba would do something like this. Well, my goal has already been achieved. There's one last thing. I have left you all an item in your inventory. Please take it out."

Yoshitsune opened his menu to see a mirror in his inventory. "You guys get a mirror, too?" He asked.

"Yeah, we all did." Kirito said.

As soon as Yoshitsune touched it, he was surrounded by a blinding light. When his vision cleared, he was shocked by what he saw in the mirror, it was his appearance in the real world! "What the hell is this?" He asked.

"Who are you guys?!" Klein's voiced asked, panicked. Yoshitsune looked at the guys to see they looked different as well. Kirito looked around his age, he had black hair, but it was styled differently, he still had black eyes, but they were bigger. His face looked suprinsingly feminine. Klein looked like he was in his early twenties. He had short red hair and a goatee.

"I'm Kirito, is that you Klein?!" Kirito asked.

"Yeah, it's me. You look a lot different, too, Yoshitsune." Klein said.

"How is something like this possible?" Kirito asked, shocked.

"I think it might have something to do with the Nervegear asking us to touch each of our limbs." Klein said.

"So, then it must have scanned our real world appearance." Yoshitsune said.

"Now then, I wish you all good luck in clearing the game." Kayaba said, then disappeared.

After he disappeared, all hell broke loose. Players were screaming, begging Kayaba to let them out, others were repeatedly tapping the empty space where the log out button should've been on their menus, and others were running out to the field to grind.

Yoshitsune didn't know what to do. He only wanted to play this game so he could escape reality. This death game was now his reality.

"Hey, Yoshitsune, you coming?" Klein asked him.

"Leave me alone." He said. He then opened up his menu and disbanded the party. He then walked away from the two, walking out to the field.

_I don't care if this game kills me, I'm not going run with my tail between my legs! _He thought, while charging at a pack of wolves.

Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Before I start the chapter, I'll have Yoshitsune do the disclaimer.**

**Yoshitsune: Why should I?**

**Me: Oh, come on, don't be that way. Please?**

**Yoshitsune: No way.**

**Me: I created you, you know. If you don't do it, I'll get Nagito from Dangan Ronpa 2 to come in there.**

**Yoshitsune: No, not him! He keeps yammering on and on and on about hope! It's so annoying!**

**Me: Then do it.**

**Yoshitsune: Okay, Okay. Rwanime442 does not own SAO, the only thing he owns is me and Xiphos.**

**Me: Good**

It had been nearly a month since the start of the death game known as Sword Art Online, and everyone was still stuck on Floor 1. The boss had still not been found, and 1000 players have already died, whether it be due to being under leveled, monster mobs, or suicide.

When Yoshitsune returned to town, he noticed a large sign by a shop that wasn't there when he left. He walked up to it to read it.

He said out loud, "Attention, all players. We have found the Floor 1 boss. Anyone who wishes to participate in the raid, come to the strategy meeting at the pavillion in one hour."

"It's about goddamned time." He said.

"You said it bro!" An unfamiliar voice said behind him. He turned around to see a boy about his age. He had a hairstyle similar to Roxas', except his was chocolate brown. He had blue eyes and the goofiest smile on his face. He wore a green tunic with a brown leather chestguard. He also wore red trousers and brown boots. He had a spear on his back.

But Yoshitsune simply ignored him and walked away.

"Hey, wait!" The guy yelled out.

"Go away." The strawberry blonde said with annoyance.

"Aw come on, man. I was just gonna ask you where the pavillion was." He said.

He sighed. "Fine. Follow me."

"What's your name, dude?" The spiky hair guy asked while following after him.

"Yoshitsune." He simply said.

"Cool name. My name's Xiphos, nice to meet ya!" He said energetically.

"Likewise." The blonde simply said.

The Floor 1 boss strategy meeting didn't start for an hour, but wanted to get it over with as soon as possible so he could get away from Xiphos who kept following him. He was a nice guy, but he just wouldn't shut up. He kept talking and talking and talking and talking. It was driving him nuts.

An hour which felt like an eternity had finally come. Yoshitsune and Xiphos arrived at the pavillion to find about 30 or 40 other players sitting on the bleachers. Yoshitsune took a seat and Xiphos sat beside him.

Standing at the podium was a guy wearing knight's armor. He had blue hair and blue eyes. "Everyone! May have your attention, Please!" He said.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Diabel, and my job is a knight!" After he said that, a bunch of the players started laughing. "There's no job system in this game, dude!" Xiphos yelled out.

"Do you want to hear what I got to say or not?!" Diabel yelled, trying to get everyone's attention. "As I was saying, my party found the door to the floor boss while exploring a dungeon yesterday." He then opened up his menu and a small book materialized in his hand. Yoshitsune reconigzed that book. It was a guide book that each player could get for free at an item shop.

"Let's see here..." He said, turning the pages of the book. "Here it is. His name is Illfang, the Cobold Lord. He has four health bars, and wields an axe and buckler. When his last health bar reaches the red zone, he switches to curved shape talwar. He is also surrounded by his minions. They're called the Cobold Sentinels, and they keep respawning until Illfang's health is less than 25%. Now, since this is a floor boss, it is impossible to take it on by yourself, so I want you all to-"

"Hold on a second!" A voice interrupted. A jumped down in front of the bleachers. He had strange spiky orange hair. Yoshitsune thought it kind of made him look like Don Patch from Bobobobobo-Bo. "My name is Kibaou, and I got something to say!" He said with a loud mouth. "Someone should apologize for the 1000 players that have died so far!"

"Are you talking about the beta testers, Kibaou?" Diabel asked.

"That's exactly who I'm talking about. Ever since this dumbass death game started, the beta testers have taken all the good quests and hunting spots. They've never done anything to help us out! All of the beta testers should get down on their knees, beg for forgiveness, and give us all their items and money."

Even though Kibaou's annoying smartass tone pissed him off, it also made him feel guilty.

"God, do you even know how fuckin' stupid you sound?!" Xiphos stood up.

"What the hell did you say?" Kibaou said.

"You heard me! You're saying that it's the beta testers' fault those players died! Sure, I'm not all that pleased that they got all the stuff, but you can't just go pointing the finger at whoever you want!" Xiphos yelled out. "You wanna blame someone, blame that piece of shit, Akihiko Kayaba!"

"Xiphos..." Yoshitsune muttered. He was shocked that he came to the defense of beta testers. He thought he was just some annoying loudmouth, but after what he said, he was okay in his book.

"He's right, you know." Another voice said. Another guy stood up, and Yoshitsune was surprised how big he was. He was bald, and looked like he was African-American. "My name is Agil, and I also got something to say. Your name's Kibaou, right?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah..." He answered, slightly intimidated.

"You know what this book is don't you?" He pointed at the small book he was holding in his right hand.

It's a guide book. You got it for free at an item shop, didn't you?" The big guy asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Kibaou asked while raising his eyebrow.

"This guide book here has information on a bunch of the monsters here, as well as a instructions for basic combat. It also has some information on some of the floor bosses. Do you know who published this book? It was the beta testers who wrote and published this book. Every single player had equal access to this information, yet 1000 players still died. Instead of pointing fingers, we should learn from their deaths and prevent it from happening as much as possible. That's all I got to say." He then sat back down. Yoshitsune didn't really know this Agil guy, but he was alright by him, too.

"A-As I was saying...you all need to form a party with at least four members. We will begin the raid tomorrow at 10:00 AM, don't be late. Okay, you're all dismissed." Diabel said.

_I have to team up with someone? Are you serious? _He thought to himself. He wanted to participate in the raid as a solo player, but if he had no choice, he had no choice.

"Alright, Yoshitsune, let's team up kick that boss's ass!" Xiphos said enthusiastically. He then sent Yoshitsune a party and friend request.

He sighed. "Fine." He said. He accepted both requests.

"I knew you would participate in the boss raid." A familiar voice said from behind.

He turned around to see a familiar black-hair player. "I was just thinking the same thing about you, Kirito." He said.

"He said we needed at least four members, and you two are the only ones available. If you mind..." Kirito sent both Yoshitsune and Xiphos a party and friend request. The girl in the red cloak did the same.

"Yeah, I know." He sighed again and accepted them. Two other smaller health bars behind Xiphos'. The other two names said Kirito and Asuna.

"You got it!" Xiphos said while accepting theirs.

_I'll finally be one step closer to getting out of this hell hole. I'm going to defeat the boss and prevent everyone from dying, even if it costs me my life. Even if everyone gets scared and runs away from it, I won't run. Even if I die, I won't run. _Xiphos said to himself.

Chapter 2 end

**A/N: And another chapter done! Next time, Yoshitsune and the others take on the Floor 1 boss. I wish you guys would review and point out any mistakes I made. Any trolls will be banned immediately. I'm talking about you, Doom Marine 54! Anyways, please review.**

**One last thing before I go;**

**I'll be having a third OC appear and ship her with Xiphos. The thing is, I don't have an appearance, name, or personality for her yet. If any of you have any ideas, review or PM me. The one I like the most will appear in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Before I start, let's do the disclaimer. Let's see... Xiphos, how 'bout you?**

**Xiphos: You want me to do it?**

**Me: If you don't mind.**

**Xiphos: You got it! Rwanime442 does not own Sword Art Online. It is owned by Reki Kawahara. However, he owns Yoshi and I. The two girls that appear in the next chapter are owned by Immortal Thunder and Axel the Moon.**

The next day the group headed through the dungeon that lead to the boss room. They were attacked by monsters a couple of times but they didn't run into too much trouble.

After ten minutes of crawling through the dungeon, the group arrived at the doors to the boss room.

Before he opened the doors, Diabel gave everyone orders. Him, along with groups A, B, and C would attack the boss, while groups D and E would keep the minions at bay. Yoshitsune, Xiphos, Kirito, and Asuna were a part of group E.

When Diabel opened the doors, all that everyone saw was darkness. They all proceeded carefully through the room. As they approached the middle of the room, the torches on the wall lit up to reveal the boss sitting in a throne at the end of the room. The boss got up out of the its throne and leaped in the air. It landed about 50 ft in front of them and bellowed an inhuman roar. It looked like some giant dog thing. Four health bars appeared below the name 'Illfang the Kobold Lord'. A few of its minions spawned beside it.

"Everyone, attack!" Diabel ordered.

Yoshi's group was up against two Kobold Sentinels. Yoshi and Xi took the left, and Kirito and Asuna took the one on the right.

Yoshi side stepped the minion's swing, leaving it open for an attack. "Xiphos, switch!" He ordered.

"You got it!" Xi took his spear and thrusted it through the heart of minion. It exploded into the pixels.

_That was an accurate attack. I didn't think he was all that bright. That's the last time I judge a book by its cover. _Yoshi thought to himself.

As soon as that minion dissipated, another one took its place. "I'll take this one." He said, lunging at the

Sentinel. He blocked the minion's attack with his katana. He then kicked it in the stomach. He then quickly activated a sword skill, slicing its head off.

"Whoah, Yoshi, that was awesome!" Xiphos said.

They were killing minions non-stop. Yoshi would sometimes look and see how Kirito and Asuna were doing. Kirito was kicking ass, as he expected. He was surprised how well Asuna handled herself. It was obvious she was noob. She didn't even know what switching meant. But the way she was fighting, anyone would think she was experienced. And she also had amazing speed. Yoshi was about 3 levels higher than her, but she was definitely the fastest player in the game so far.

After fighting the minions non-stop, they finally stopped spawning.

"Cool! This means they the boss's health in the red zone!" Xiphos said excitedly.

"Now I can finally fight the boss. Those minions were too easy." Yoshi said.

"Alright guys, stay back, I'll finish him!" Diabel said, charging up a sword skill.

_What? That wasn't part of the plan. We were all supposed to finish the boss together._ Yoshi thought to himself. That's when it hit him, he was just manipulating everyone to damage the boss so he could finish it off and the last attack item.

Since its health was less than 25%, Illfang dropped its axe.

_It's just like in the beta version. _He thought to himself. His eyes went wide when he saw what weaponed it switched to. _Wait a second. That's not a talwar, that's a no-dachi!_

Kirito must have thought the same thing because he was trying to stop him. "Stop! It's no good!" Kirito yelled.

But it was too late as Diabel charged full force at Illfang. The boss jumped high into the air and delivered a power strike to Diabel, sending him flying.

"Diabel!" Xiphos yelled, running to his aide. Yoshi and Kirito did the same.

"That was real reckless of you." Kirito said, taking out a heal potion, handing it to him, but he pushed it away.

"You're Kirito, right? I recognize that name from the beta test..." He said.

"Wait, does that mean you're a beta tester, too?" Yoshi asked, surprised.

He simply nodded. "I've heard your name in the beta, too, Yoshitsune." He said, with his drastically dropping.

"You were trying to get the last attack item, weren't you?" Kirito asked.

"Y-Yeah... I was. Kirito, Yoshitsune, listen. Defeat the boss, and clear the game. You two are the strongest in all of Aincrad." He said, before his body burst into pixels. Yoshi had heard of players dying in the game, but this was the first time he actually witnessed one. He had participated in the raid to prevent any players from dying. Diabel's death had filled him full of rage. He stood up and charged a sword skill.

"W-What are you doing? Don't do anything reckless!" Xiphos said.

He ignored him and charged at Illfang full force. He leaped in the air to deliver the blow to its head, but it had hit him with its no-dachi, sending him flying and landing against the doors.

"Yoshi!" Xi yelled, running over to him.

"I'm fine." Yoshi said, getting up. Even while he got up his health was drastically dropping like Diabel's. He charged up the same sword skill again and charging at the boss again.

He leaped up at him again, this time able to avoid its strike and deliver the blow to its head, inflicting a lot of damage and momentarily stunning it.

"Dammit, I couldn't kill it..." He muttered as he fell to the ground, losing consiounsess.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi heard Xi's voice getting further away.

When Yoshi woke up, he noticed the boss was gone and there weren't many players left in the area.

"Yoshi! Thank god you're awake!" Xiphos said with relief.

"Xiphos? What happened?" Yoshi asked.

"Oh, the boss was defeated. Kirito finished him off." He answered. He then slapped Yoshi in the back of the head.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?!" Yoshi said, clutching his head.

"That's for doing something so reckless, dumbass!" Xi said angrily. "You're lucky I was able to use a potion on you in time."

"I-It's just that, I swore to myself that I wouldn't let anyone die, even it meant me dying." Yoshi said.

"And how do you think I would feel if you had died?" Xi asked.

Yoshi was taken aback by that question.

"I mean, we're friends, aren't we?" Xi asked, offering a hand to help him up.

"Of course we are." Yoshi said with a smile, accepting his help.

"Yeah! You're stuck with me rather you like it or not!" Xi said. "I'm starving. Let's get some grub. My treat."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Yoshi said with a smile.

They both left the boss room and proceeded to Floor 2

Chapter 3 end


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 8

**Before I start, disclaimer. I don't own Sword Art Online or the characters in it. They are owned by Reki Kawahara. However, I own Yoshi and Xiphos. The other OC that appears in this chapter is owned by Immortal Thunder**

It has been a couple of days since the defeat of the Floor 1 boss. In a town on Floor 2, Yoshi and Xiphos were gearing up for a new dungeon they were about to explore. "Did you get everything you need for the dungeon?" Yoshi asked.

"No, I haven't. I wanna get me a new spear first." Xiphos said.

"Alright, but make it quick. I'll be waiting for you in town square." He said.

"Okey-dokey artichokey!" Xiphos said with his thumb up.

After Xiphos had gotten a new spear and a few more items he was heading to town square when he heard something.

"I-I'm sorry!" A girl's voice screamed.

"That voice was coming from over there!" He immediately headed towards the direction of the screaming.

Xiphos arrived at another item shop to see a bunch of guys harrasing a girl. She had long white hair in a ponytail. "Hey!" Xiphos yelled.

"Get lost, punk." The biggest bully said with a smirk. "Unless you want to get beat by this bitch here." His toadies nodded and jeered at Xiphos.

"I'd like to see you try, shitheads." He taunted them, preparing for a fight.

"You wanna be a smartass? Fine, I'll teach you a lesson." The leader sneered and cracked his knuckles.

He threw a punch at Xiphos, but dodged to the right with ease and delivered a sweep kick, knocking the leader down. He got back up on his feet and threw another punch at him, but he ducked and delivered a punch to his gut, causing him to keel over.

"F-Fine... You win, brat." The leader growled, getting up. "But if I the next time I see either of you, you're dead."

"You can come at me all you want to, but leave the girl alone, she didn't do anything!" Xiphos said defiantly, protectively standing in front of the girl.

"Come on, let's get out of here." The leader said, walking away with his toadies following.

"T-Thank you..." The girl said.

"No problem, ma'am!" He replied with his goofy grin. "Xiphos the great is always there to keep the innocents safe!" The girl giggled. Xiphos thought the way she giggled was really cute.

"If you want, you can join me and my friend. If you're with us, I promise you those guys won't give you any more shit." He offered, sending her both a friend and party request. The girl happily accepted both.

Xiphos lead the girl to town square where Yoshi was waiting. "What took you so long?" He asked.

"Sorry I was late, man." Xiphos replied. A bunch of guys were harrasing this girl, and I had to help her. She's joining our party, is that alright with you?" He asked.

"I guess it's okay." Yoshi said with a shrug.

"T-Thank you, um..."

"Yoshitsune, you can just call me Yoshi." He introduced himself to the girl.

"I'm Nariko, it's nice to meet you both." The girl called Nariko said with a bow.

"No need to be so polite!" Xiphos laughed, slapping her back slightly.

_She seems so fragile. I'm not sure if those guys will come back or not, but I'll protect Nariko from them no matter what the cost._

Chapter 4 end

**A/N: Sorry if this one is so short, I was just having Nariko introducing herself to the Yoshi and Xiphos. I higly recommend you read Immortal Thunder's _The White Blur of Aincraid. _It shows her side of the story. Next time, The gang will meet another new friend. I hope you all look forward to it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Sorry if I haven't updated this story in a while, but I'm back with it now. Before I start the chapter, let's do the disclaimer. I do not own Sword Art Online, it is owned by Reki Kawahara. However Yoshi and Xiphos are owned by me. Nariko is owned by Immortal Thunder. And the OC debuting in this chapter is own by Axel the Moon.**

It had nearly been three months since the death game known as Sword Art Online started. It had taken nearly a moth to find a the Floor 1 boss. But after that, the progress of finding the floor bosses had gotten a lot smoother. The Floor 2 boss was discovered five days after the Floor 1 boss was cleared. The Floor 3 boss was found and defeated a week later. The Floor 4 boss defeated two weeks later. And the Floor 5 boss was defeated nine days later. Since then, Yoshi had become well known on the frontlines. His relentless and reckless style of fighting had earned him the name "The Suicidal Samurai" among the players. He cleared the bosses of Floors 2 and 4. Kirito was another well known player as well. His wardrobe of black trench coats he would wear in battle earned him the name "The Black Swordsman". He cleared the bosses on Floors 1 and 3. Yoshi's teammate Xiphos defeated the Floor 5 boss. His spear was called Gungnir. It gave him +8 DEX and had a small chance of paralyzing when using a normal attack.

It had been a day since Floor 5 was cleared. The trio were walking through the fields of the newly opened Floor 6 to get to the next town for a certain quest that was there. According to Argo, the information broker, completion of the quest would earn them a lot of EXP and a bracelet that granted immunity to poison. Argo was never wrong with her info, but she would ask for a lot of money, and I mean, a LOT of money for it. Yoshi always hated greedy people like that.

"Are you sure that this quest is legit? That Argo girl looks like a shady person." Nariko said uncertainly.

"She may seem shady and money grubbing, but one thing she's not, is a liar. I just wish she wouldn't charge so much for information." Yoshi said.

"I can't wait to slay some monsters with this thing!" Xi exclaimed, twirling his new spear around like a baton. It was the last attack bonus for him defeating the Floor 5 boss.

"Jesus Christ, you're acting like that spear's your girlfriend or something. Put that thing away before you poke your eye out." Yoshi said annoyed.

"Aw, are you still butthurt that I got the last attack on the boss?" Xi said jokingly. The tone in which he said it made Nari giggle.

"Yeah right..." Yoshi mumbled, and the trio kept walking.

The trio were walking when they heard a pained scream coming from somewhere.

"D-Did you hear that?! Someone may be in trouble!" Nari exclaimed.

"She's right. We need to go see what that was." Xi said.

Yoshi nodded. "Let's go." They then ran to where they heard the voice.

They were running until they found the source. There was a player on the ground. It was a girl. She had long black hair in a ponytail and black eyes. She was wearing a short black skirt, a black coat, and had huge...assets. Yoshi thought she looked like a female Kirito. Her health was in the red zone. Her attacker was an orc. It had ugly green skin and two health bars. It had 25% of its health missing.

"T-Two health bars?! I-I didn't know regular monsters could have more than one health bar!" Nari was panicking.

"We gotta help her!" Xi yelled, charging toward the orc.

"Nariko, give her a health potion." Yoshi ordered. Nari nodded and opened up her menu. She materialized a potion and handed it to the girl and followed the two boys.

The orc bellowed an inhuman roar and spat toxic slime out of its mouth, hitting Yoshi and poisoning him.

"Yoshi! You okay, man?!" Xi asked concerned.

"I'm fine! I'll be able to last long enough to defeat it!" Yoshi replied.

The orc then threw a punch at Nari, but she effortlessly dodged it by cartwheeling behind and delivering a slash on its back with her dagger. It didn't do much damage. "Xiphos, switch!" She ordered.

Xi then stabbed the monster in the chest with his Gungnir, taking out 20% of its health. That only angered it. It threw a punch at him, sending him flying. Thankfully it didn't damage him too much.

"Xiphos!" Nari yelled.

"I'm all right, Nari." Xi said, getting up. "Yoshi, switch!"

Yoshi leaped up at the orc and delivering a vertical on to its face, dealing an impressive amount of damage, as well as stunning it. He took the opportunity to materialize an antidote crystal and used it on himself.

_These guys are pretty impressive. _The girl thought to herself.

After about five minutes of relentlessly assaulting the orc, it fell to the ground and shattered into pixels.

"Thanks for the help." The girl said.

"No problem, maam!" Xi said with his goofy grin.

"You guys are pretty good. Mind if I tag along with you guys? Mine name's Black Hunter, but you can just call me Hunter." The girl named Black Hunter introduced herself.

"Yoshitsune. You can call me Yoshi." Yoshi replied.

"I'm Xiphos. You can just call me Xi if you want!" Xi said.

"A-And I'm Nariko, but you can call me Nari, it's nice to meet you, Hunter." Nari said happily.

"Any particular reason why you want to join us?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, you guys helped me out. I might as well stay until I can return the favor. Especially you." Hunter said, turning her head to Nari.

"M-Me?" Nari asked.

"Yeah, you. You're really fast, but if that's all you got, you're as good as fucked. Your attacks are totally weak. Someone needs to train you properly to make sure you don't die. I might as well help you." She said.

"I-If you think you can help me, I don't mind you teaching me." Nari replied with a bow.

"Whatever, do what you want." Yoshi said indifferently.

They then gave party and friend requests to each other. When they realized Hunter was after the same quest as the other three, they decided to head to the next town and work together on the quest.

Chapter 5 end


End file.
